Love For Hire
by Invisible Panda
Summary: Hey guys! I wanted to write a story about a relationship and now that I know who I want to write about, let's see how it goes.


**Prologue**

There she was again. She was beautiful despite that unsightly cut above her eye and her hair being a complete mess. Her perfect sapphire eyes gleamed almost as if she enjoyed the fight, or maybe she just enjoyed how much she was being paid. She threw her crossblade over and over with rapid speed absolutely decimating the opposing forces.

A warrior's shout stirred Jax back to action. He barely saw the blade coming at him but his crack fighter's instincts saved him yet again. He spun right to avoid the enemy swordsman's thrust. He brought his massive broadsword over his head and dealt a punishing blow on his opponent's helmet with the flat of his blade. The other man crumpled to the ground. Jax looked back to where he had last seen the magnificent Battle Mistress but she had spun away to fight somewhere else on the battle field.

The fighting seemed to be coming to a resolution on the field. It appeared as though Count Mekkinic's forces had been completely routed. Any remaining soldiers on the field were either currently dying or surrendering, most doing the latter. Jax was glad, not for the first time, that he had taken the Duke of Nashor's offer rather than the Count's. The two had been fighting over a small area of land along the Serpentine River. Nashor, a city on the east bend of the river is ruled by the Duke who believed that the land just north of the city should be part of the city's territory. Count Mekkinic lived in his estate about a league north of the city and had claimed the land as his. Jax had smelled an opportunity to make some money and had hastened to Nashor to join the assembling army as one of many mercenaries.

Most, if not all, of the independent cities on Valoran kept miniscule standing armies. They chose instead to hire a small army of hired soldiers when needed. The Count had also obtained an army through these means. Jax may well have joined the Count's army if not for the signing bonus the Duke had offered. Jax could almost smell his gold waiting for him in his tent.

As the Duke's forces began to clear the field and return to their camp to heal and rest, Jax once again spotted Sivir. He slowly picked his way over to her. Jax fell into step beside her. "That was some incredible fighting you were doing." Jax said.

"Do I know you?" Sivir replied haughtily, not even bothering to look at Jax.

"I fought against you during the Piltover conflict."

Sivir stopped and looked at him. "I recall the fight. Were you the man that I knocked unconscious with one punch?"

Jax thought quickly to come up with a lie. "No that must have been someone else. You may, however, remember me as the one who was flying across the battlefield vanquishing my foes with ease."

"No you look a lot like the man I knocked unconscious. Let me see your hands."

Reluctantly, Jax offered up his right and for Sivir's inspection. "Yes it was you. You only have three fingers, same as the man who I knocked out." Sivir said beginning to walk again.

"Oh yes now I remember that incident. You see, I had just finished lopping the head off a warrior and I was winded. You caught me off guard."

"No, I distinctly remember you charging at me, then stopping about five feet away and staring at me with your mouth open."

"It may have been something behind you that caused me to appear so astonished."

"I was standing with my back to a wall."

"Ahem, well that last fight went rather well." Jax interjected hoping to change the subject. The truth was, Jax had not realized that Sivir was a woman when he attacked her and when he realized her beauty, he had been captivated.

"I suppose it did. I don't particularly care. I want to collect my gold and put as much distance between myself and you disgusting soldiers as possible."

"I can assure you that I am not disgusting. I bathe every day."

"That's very interesting. You are beginning to bother me. Please leave now." Sivir said sharply.

"Oh okay." Jax said dejectedly. "I guess I'll see you around then." Jax stopped walking. Sivir didn't even glance his direction. Jax realized they were near the camp and was about to head towards his tent. He cast one more look at Sivir. "She has one fine rear end," Jax said aloud to himself.

Sivir whipped around and marched back to him. "Jax opened him mouth to apologize and was met with a sharp slap on the face. "How dare you. I heard what you were saying. What do you have to say for yourself?" Sivir demanded.

"I'm sorry, Sivir. It's just that you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my entire life." Jax stammered out.

"Do not lie to me! You are after my money aren't you? Every man who has ever tried to court me has always tried to take my money. You are no different. Admit it!"

"I swear to you Sivir. I am not after your money."

Sivir gave Jax one last scathing look and stormed off.

More than a little bit sad, Jax headed towards his tent. He picked his way through the outskirts of the camp that were occupied mostly by all the mercanaries in the army. The tents were all ragged as were their occupants. As the soldiers returned, the partying began. Jax was one of the last men to reach his tent so navigating his way through the tents and drinking soldiers was a challenge. More than once he was clapped on the back and half-heartedly, he would raise his voice in a victory shout each time.

At last, Jax arrived at his tent. He took off his light armor and began to polish it. He was in no mood to join in the partying outside. Rather than spending a few nights at the camp like most soldiers would, he planned to leave the next morning. Jax picked up his sword and began honing its edge. His conversation with Sivir more than frustrated him. He had looked like a complete fool and she had not believed him when he tried to tell her why he was so attracted to her.

'Hey Jax, you in there buddy?" A voice from outside his tent yelled. Jax recognized it as his friend Alec, another mercenary. "Hey man, a few of us were going to head in to Nashor and grab a drink, you game?"

"Sorry Alec, I'm not really in the mood." Jax called out.

"You sure? What's the matter with you man? You've never turned down a drink after a victory before."

That was the truth. Alec and Jax had met years ago fighting beside one another in a conflict with some bandits outside Piltover. Since then, they had become almost like brothers.

"Something happen to you today? Girl trouble?" Alec prodded.

"It's no big deal. I'll catch you tomorrow before I leave."

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Alec shouted surprised.

"That's the plan. I'll see you Alec."

"Alright man. Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help.

Jax sat in silent for a few seconds until he heard Alec give up with a sigh and walk away. Jax gave a sigh of his own. He laid down on his bedroll and began daydreaming about Sivir. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, Jax awoke with a start. A figure stood over him. He tried to call out but a hand was clamped tight over his mouth. Panicked, he forced the person off of him and in one quick motion, leapt out of bed, spun the person around, and pinned the very small and slight figure underneath him.

"Stop you are hurting me." A female voice squeaked.

Jax recognized the voice. "Sivir?"

"Yes! Please get off of me."

Jax quickly stood. "I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you."

"You are forgiven. I was thinking about the conversation I had with you earlier today-"

"Jax." Jax supplied her with his name.

"Yes, the conversation I had with you Jax, and I recall you saying that you had no interest in my money."

Jax's heart began to race. Hours ago, he had believed that any chance he had with Sivir he had completely blown. Now, here she was in his tent talking to him! "That's right. I don't care about your money. I just think you are gorgeous."

"If that is true, I am going to be in Piltover for the next few days, at Sheriff's Inn. Perhaps I will see you there?"

"Absolutely."

Sivir stood on her toes and gave Jax a quick peck on the cheek. Then, she turned on her heel and swiftly exited the tent. Jax let out a whoop and Sivir's head reappeared in his tent. "Oh and Jax, please don't tell anyone about this."

Jax nodded, embarrassed.

"Thanks." This time, Jax made sure she was gone before allowing himself to express his joy. He danced a little jig. He could still hear the noise of soldier's partying outside. He grabbed the box of red pot*s he always kept with him and headed out to join the celebration.

*A red pot is an equivalent to a cheap alcohol. Similarly, blue and green pots are the equivalent of higher end spirits.


End file.
